moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Condemnation Incident
The Condemnation Incident commonly known by the public as The Incident of 2014 was a disastrous event, that occurred at an unknown date int the year 2014, that resulted in the deaths of 5 scientist who were upgrading Condemnation's IQ level to harbor the abilities of military leadership and flawless war tactics for future military actions. The incident resulted into the termination of Project Condemnation and the scrapping of the Artificial Intelligence Being Condemnation, 5 days later. ''Prior to the Incident Before the events of the Incident, the United States Military had attempted to try and come up with a new super soldier program for a future defense for the Inland Army of the country. During this event, Meirimar Industries, created Project Ark 4, in order to attempt to create the worlds's first Artificial Intelligence. The project was deemed Successful, during production testing, and managed to pass the first expection from the United States department of Technology, but it was identified that the system needed one more upgrade in order to be fully completed for the use of military hardware, where it would then be inspected a second time, this time by the Department of defense where it would be eventually given the green light for the use of military technology for the future of the United States. The Incident The incident began on an unknown date in 2014, during the evolving and final evaluation of Project Condemnation, where 5 Scientist, from the Phoenix, Arizona arrived in Washington DC, in order to add the final update in Condemnation's IQ In order to allow Project Ark 4 to pass final inspection before it could be released for military purposes. After the 5 scientist had successfully uploaded the final update of military personal inside Condemnation's brain, the lab's electricity began to flicker on and off, before shutting off completely in about 3 to 5 flickers of light. One of the Scientists attempted to switch on the emergency generators, but were unsuccessful due to a fail safe being generated by Project Ark 4. The Scientists soon returned to the main server room after many unsuccessful attempts at trying to leave the building, while at the same time Condemnation had completely cut off all forms of communications throughout the building. Within 20 minutes, Condemnation unleashed a deadly electric storm inside the lab which covered the whole structure damaging most of its interiors with heavy rains and lightning strikes, after about 30 minutes the cloud vanished around the lab, and returned back to the Server room, but all 5 scientists were found dead inside the server room from electrical shock, by the time the Police had arrived. Post Incident Following the strange Incident, the lab was shut down, due to investigation by Authorities. The Police investigated the lab for about 5 days before finally declaring that the Scientist died from the effects of the Labs main power grid, that Condemnation had chosen to use in order to create the electrical storm. During the investigation, several members of Congress all over the United States began to show fear among Condemnation at the end of the Incident, and by that time, the head scientist had declared Condemnation to be too dangerous, and all production on which kept the server alive and active was ceased. By the end of the investigation, the lab was reopened, but Project Ark 4, was abandoned due to the results of the Incident, claiming the lives of all 5 scientists, and the artificial Intelligence being Condemnation was scrapped, and erased from existence, after being declared a level 9 disaster. However the virus survived its termination, and transferred itself to the Deep Web where it later became identified as The Condemned Virus by 2015. Trivia'' Category:Pre-Moderation War Era Category:2014